


Точки над i

by Lalaby



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), SPECTRE (2015), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-06-05 05:46:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6692002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaby/pseuds/Lalaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Говорят, месть - чувство недостойное воина, а суд - прерогатива государства. Как преданный слуга Короны, Гарет Мэллори был с этим абсолютно согласен. Но когда дело касалось его близких, он предпочитал сам делать и то, и другое. Поэтому на поиски террориста, покушавшегося на жизнь его лучшего агента, Гарет отправился лично.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Точки над i

Если вынужденное исполнение обязанностей секретаря начальника британской разведки хоть чем-то и радовало лейтенанта Филиппа Бенсона, то этим чем-то безусловно был вентилятор. Его размеренное жужжание наполняло душную комнату равномерным гулом и хоть каким-то подобием ветра, чего в песках пустыни, где базировался весь личный состав 16-й штурмовой бригады, не было и в помине. Иногда вентилятор перегревался, начинал вибрировать и противно трещать, затем замолкал. Комната погружалась в унылую, давящую тишину - тогда Филипп отходил к окну и, глядя на развалившиеся от давних бомбежек хижины брошенной деревни к северу от Дамаска, вспоминал прохладу и влажность родного Шеффилда.

Сейчас вентилятор работал. Создаваемый им поток воздуха шевелил кипу бумаг на столе, играл листьями засохшего комнатного растения, сдувал пыль с портретов незнакомых Филиппу людей в одинаковых белых чалмах. Библиотека (если это можно было так назвать) по счастливой случайности оказалась одним из двух уцелевших после прошлогодней бомбежки сооружений, и именно здесь обосновал свой "офис" мистер Милтон. По крайней мере так его представили Филу, когда месяц назад незнакомец вошел в палатку, где они, солдаты, в перерыве между боевыми действиями изнывали от полуденной жары и разлагающей мозг скуки - вечной спутницы войны. Лейтенант Бенсон догадывался, почему этот долговязый выбрал его помощником - из всей бригады лишь в его характеристике значился оконченный колледж, а судя по выговору гостя, ему с детства подносили чай в фарфоровой чашечке и с накрахмаленной салфеткой. Он не знал настоящего имени Милтона, но нужно было быть совсем уж тупицей, чтобы не догадаться, кем он на самом деле являлся, и за месяц молодому лейтенанту вполне удалось это понять - разведка, причем в чистейшем ее виде: без цвета, запаха и вкуса.

Филипп его боялся. Боялся неподвижного лица, на котором ни читалось ни гнева, ни радости, ни надежды - ничего такого, чем солдаты жили в дни операции - когда каждый из дней мог стать последним, и отчего чувства накалялись и приобретали болезненную остроту. Боялся звуков из-за его двери во время допроса пойманных боевиков - тишина: ни обычных для этой процедуры криков и громких голосов - ничего, лишь иногда какие-то странные, жуткие звуки, о происхождении которых Фил предпочитал не думать.. Боялся ровной речи без единого бранного слова - Милтон отдавал команды негромким бесцветным голосом: "Отошлите это в Центр, Бенсон", "Уберите из моего кабинета тело, Бенсон", "Сделайте мне чай, Бенсон" и, кинув в Филиппа короткий пронизывающий взгляд, дабы убедиться, что приказ услышан, тут же терял к нему интерес. Иногда Филиппу было так жутко находиться с ним в одном помещении, что он порывался сбежать. Две мили по пустыне, и вот он, бригадный лагерь, и всегда можно наврать что-нибудь.. Но потом вспоминал этот взгляд-шило и вмиг передумывал.

У посетителя, который сидел в приемной вот уже час, был такой же взгляд и такой же голос. Правда, Филипп услышал от него всего два слова - "Я подожду" - в ответ на его сообщение о том, что мистер Милтон просил не беспокоить, но этого хватило, чтобы понять - этот из той же обоймы. В отличие от Милтона, которого Бенсон видел лишь в полевой форме, гость был в безупречно сидящем костюме - на фоне облупившейся мебели и пожелтевших стен брошенной библиотеки он выглядел гостем с другой планеты. Он сидел напротив, и Филипп, отрываясь от книги, которую пытался читать, неизменно встречался с его жестким взглядом - гость не отводил глаз. Он смотрел без любопытства и какого-либо интереса, смотрел на него так, будто Филипп был не человеком, а был просто движущимся объектом в поле его зрения.

***

Каждый раз, оказываясь в точке мира, где температура окружающей среды была выше температуры тела, Бонд начинал чувствовать себя крайне паршиво. Вместо того чтобы отдавать тепло, тело начинало нагреваться, а выдерживать это состояние круглосуточной парилки было непросто. Тем более, будучи одетым в плотный классический костюм.

Бонд прибыл в Дамаск ровно через пять часов после того как М сообщил, что Омар Абу Джасир схвачен. Сообщение отправил, видимо, помощник Мэллори - невысокий рыжий лейтенант, который сейчас сидел напротив Бонда и пытался делать вид, что читает. Если всё закончится сегодня, уже к вечеру лейтенант вернется в расположение части, а завтра, будет лететь домой, счастливый и пьяный - после ликвидации главаря "Аль Тахдиз" Британия свернет операцию в Сирии.

Несмотря на работающий вентилятор, жара в помещении стояла страшная. По спине стекали липкие струйки пота, брюки прилипли к ногам, белоснежная рубашка от Хэйвз и Кертис уже была, кажется, насквозь мокрой. Бонд мечтал поскорее разобраться с этим затянувшимся делом и вернуться в Лондон – добить и сдать отчет, который министерство требовало с них (и с каждым разом всё настойчивее) уже третий месяц. Он ненавидел бумажную волокиту, отчеты привык писать и сдавать за пару часов, поэтому этот тянувшийся "висяк" нервировал его, внося в работу непривычную дезорганизацию.

Причина такой неаккуратности крылась не в Бонде, а в том, что Секретная служба Ее Величества в последние полгода находилась на "дистанционном управлении" – ее новый (пока еще Мэллори называли "новым") руководитель присутствовал где угодно, но только не в Лондоне. Бонд получал ориентировки из Катара и Каракаса, из Гонконга и Каира – Мэллори носило по всему миру со скоростью человека-молнии. Бонд был в курсе – с Абу Джасиром шефа связывали свои счеты, он не выяснял, какие именно, но видимо, довольно серьезные, раз уж он решил переложить администрирование на заместителей и отправился на поиски лично.

Сегодня Бонд был нужен боссу только в одном качестве – опознавателя. Никто, кроме агента 007, не знал Абу Джасира в лицо – впрочем, и сам он видел полевого командира не дольше пары секунд, а поплатился за это дорого: простреленными ногами и багровым "ожерельем" на горле – следы от петли сходили месяца два. Дело давнее – уже и раны затянулись, и голос восстановился, а самоназванный генерал все еще гулял на свободе, не давая официальному Лондону стоять в стороне от конфликта.

"АльТахдиз" финансировалась за счет личных средств Абу Джасира – внебрачного сына сирийского миллионера – по стечению обстоятельств он оказался его единственным наследником. Полевого командира требовалось поймать и доставить короне живым и невредимым – выполнением этой операции командовал лично Гарет Мэллори, и он же, очевидно, сейчас выбивал из террориста признания. Бонд ждал уже больше часа – приглашения войти в кабинет шефа до сих пор не последовало. А ведь судя по всему, пленник находился в его распоряжении уже больше 10 часов.

Бонд потерял счет времени, когда рация на столе помощника, наконец, затрещала, вызывая на связь. Лейтенант очнулся, оторвался от книги и суетливо нажал кнопку приема. "Пусть войдет", – сообщил из динамика голос М. Бонд встал и направился к двери, не дожидаясь приглашения помощника.

Он рассчитывал сразу попасть в кабинет, но ошибся: за дверью "приемной" тянулся узкий темный коридор, сплошь заставленный ветхими стеллажами с книгами. Слабое пятно света – дверь в следующее помещение – белело метрах в десяти слева. Даже с такого расстояния Бонд почувствовал тянувшийся оттуда запах, запоминающийся на всю жизнь каждому, кто хоть раз его вдыхал, – смесь адреналинового пота и крови. Запах бойни. По всей видимости, Мэллори не терял времени даром.

Кабинет (войдя, Бонд привычно оценил размеры помещения, расположение окон и дверей) был совсем крошечным. Первое, что он увидел, открыв дверь – сидящую у стены темноволосую фигуру пленника. Он был привязан к креслу – плотная бечевка обвивала руки и ноги, неподвижно фиксируя. Майка, когда-то видимо белая, теперь была черной от грязи, блевотины и пятен засохшей крови. Горло перехвачено широким ремнем, так, что не пошевелить головой – лишь смотреть в потолок, время от времени шумно сглатывая. Бонду даже не нужно было подходить ближе – с трех шагов он узнал человека, год назад пообещавшего, что его лицо будет последним, которое он видит.

\- Как дорога, ноль ноль семь? – знакомый голос вырвал его из воспоминаний и он обернулся в поисках его обладателя.

Он не сразу узнал шефа – бритый наголо, почти черный от загара, в закатанной до локтей "горке" и высоких кожаных берцах, Мэллори сам больше походил на полевого командира, чем на застегнутого на все пуговицы британского сыскного агента.

\- Отлично, сэр, – Джеймс кивнул, пожимая протянутую руку. Потеряв лондонский лоск и аристократическую бледность, М, по крайней мере, сохранил свои безупречные манеры и спокойный, словно ощупывающий собеседника, взгляд. Это в условиях войны давалось особенно тяжело.

\- А мы вот тут с Омаром немного развлекаемся… – М обошел стол и двинулся к креслу пленника, – Для такого крутого парня у него оказался удивительно низкий болевой порог, верите, Бонд?

Бонд верил. Тело полевого командира напоминало свежевспаханное поле – порезы, кровоподтеки, ссадины, старые и еще кровоточившие, покрывали все видимые участки кожи – нетронутым оставалось только необходимое для опознания лицо. Бонд сомневался, что такие способы допроса могли быть законными, но предпочел не обсуждать методы начальства. Честно говоря, он и сам был отнюдь не против добавить к портрету человека в кресле пару свежих штрихов, но годами воспитанная выдержка позволила ему лишь утвердительно кивнуть в ответ на вопрос.

\- Как насчет небольшой порции личного возмездия, Бонд? Я думаю, наш гость возражать не будет… - голос М прозвучал так, будто он предлагал угоститься крекерами к чаю.

\- Сэр?..

\- Да, да. Вы правильно поняли, ноль ноль семь. Я развязываю Вам руки.

Бонд промолчал. Он работал под началом Гарета Мэллори уже второй год, и за это время определенно адаптировался к его стилю управления. Тем не менее, в некоторых моментах (большинство из которых никогда бы не стали известны широкому кругу лиц), начальник продолжал его удивлять.

\- Я не испытываю желания мстить, сэр, - выдержав паузу, отчеканил он, глядя в глаза М. – Мне этого не нужно.

Мэллори мягко улыбнулся.

\- Ты не знаешь, от чего отказываешься… – он поднял с пола бутылку виски и зубами вытащил пробку. – Просто не представляешь.

Набрав в рот виски, он наклонился к пленнику и выпустил коричневую струю в его запрокинутое лицо– алкоголь стек по подбородку на грудь террориста, разъедая свежие раны, и тот мелко задрожал, стиснув зубы.

Шеф нахмурился.

\- Хм.. Всего-то? Я рассчитывал на большее. Видимо, ссать тебе больше нечем? Твое здоровье, - он отсалютовал пленнику бутылкой и слова приложился к горлышку.

\- Сэр.. Объект опознан, – спокойно начал Бонд, - Я вызову транспорт?

Мэллори аккуратно поставил бутылку на пол и присел на край стола.

\- Конечно, ноль ноль семь. Вызовите. Вот только объясните, неужели Вам совершенно не хочется поразвлечься? Уверен, например, что наш гость в этом себе не отказал бы. По крайней мере, он мне рассказал, и в деталях, как развлекся год назад, когда Вы были в таком же положении, как он сейчас. Мне для этого даже не пришлось слишком сильно стараться.

Бонд не хотел этого вспоминать. Не хотел, а может, и не мог – все воспоминания о неудавшихся операциях он надежно – сам или с помощью штатного психолога – заталкивал в самые дальние уголки памяти, иначе они встали бы между ним и службой в разведке каменной стеной, мешая выполнять привычные для его работы вещи. Рисковать собой, например. Ради страны. Ради королевы. Ради МI 6. Ради М.

\- Это же я за тобой тогда полез, Бонд. – продолжил шеф, не дождавшись его ответа. – Никто не хотел, были уверены, что ты не выжил. Да и я, знаешь ли, полез за трупом твоим, не за тобой. Не хотелось тебя там оставлять. Я многое видел, ноль ноль семь. Но чтобы так пытать людей, которые тебе лично ничего плохого не сделали… Зачем?..

Он замолкает, и его вопрос повисает в тишине, которую нарушает только тяжелое дыхание пленника.

\- Джеймс.. – голос М тихий и неожиданно мягкий. Бонд вздрагивает, не понимая, ослышался или нет, – Иди сюда.

Бонд поворачивает в его сторону голову - едва заметно, чтобы только дать понять, что слышал.

\- Джеймс.

Нет, не ослышался. Он прищуривается и переводит взгляд с М на сидящего напротив него пленника. Мэллори отрывается от стола и сам подходит к нему. Его движения плавные, но в то же время уверенно-властные: он кладет ладонь на предплечье Бонда, скользит вверх до шеи, разминая кожу подушечками пальцев.

Джеймс прикрывает глаза:

\- Сэр.. Что Вы... делаете?..  
\- Как будто не видишь... – лицо Мэллори вдруг опасно близко, горячее дыхание опаляет Бонду щеки.  
\- Черт... – резко выдохнув, он подается вперед и цепляется зубами за его нижнюю губу, – Черт-черт-черт....  
Поцелуй выходит быстрым и жадным: они кусаются и топят друг в друге короткие стоны, их руки, потеряв связь с мозговым центром, принимаются хаотично блуждать, поглаживая, прижимая, нетерпеливо притягивая ближе.

Это именно тот момент, который никогда не станет достоянием общественности. Не выйдет за пределы кабинета Мэллори. За дверь квартиры Бонда. За порог его памяти. Один из тех моментов, которые Бонд, как и результаты неуспешных операций, предпочитал держать под тремя замками в потаенном уголке сознания и не выдал бы даже под пытками.

Краем сознания он понимает, что это очень не вовремя и, блядь, чертовски непрофессионально – трахаться во время работы, да еще и на глазах у объекта. А в том, что дело поцелуем не ограничится, он даже не сомневается – в глазах уже темно от похоти, а пальцы сами вытаскивают из брюк рубашку, на ощупь расправляются с застежкой брюк. Перед тем, как отвернуться и упереться руками в старый некрашеный стол, он смотрит в лицо М – уголок губ шефа трогает легкая усмешка, такая же, как у него самого.

Пальцы Гарета грубые, в обретенных за полгода кочевой жизни мозолях – Бонд не помнит их такими. Но когда они погружаются в него, растягивая, ему хочется выть и биться лбом об стол – в их движениях, медленных, но неотвратимо настойчивых, столько неторопливой тщательности и педантичности – качеств, которые, казалось, составляли характер Мэллори, что Джеймс, наверно, узнал бы их, даже если бы они вдруг стали тонкими и невесомыми, как у скрипача.

Когда Гарет убирает пальцы и через секунду заполняет его собой, он закрывает глаза и кусает себя за нижнюю губу, чтобы не заорать. Мэллори большой, очень большой, и после долгого перерыва это весьма ощутимо, да больно, блядь, попросту больно - но сейчас ему всё равно – Джеймс хотел бы, чтобы Гарет был вдвое, втрое больше, чтобы затрахал его до потери сознания, чтобы вбиваясь, стонал на ухо его имя, чтобы кончал, задыхаясь, а его сердце колотилось бы ему в спину. Вот это, это он хотел бы получить, пусть даже потом снова упрятать всё на задворки сознания. Это, а не какую-то тупую месть одному из десятков засранцев, пытавшихся его убить.

На мгновение голос рассудка все-таки прорывается сквозь звериную похоть и напоминает ему, что начальник имеет его на глазах у международного террориста, и ему это нравится. У него стоит так, что хоть гвозди забивая, он подмахивает и стонет, не сдерживаясь, и почти кончает, когда Гарет проходится ладонью по его члену чуть грубее, чем обычно. М разворачивает его от стола и подталкивает в направлении кресла. Бонд шумно вдыхает, протестуя, но Гарет жестко, в два шага, заставляет его перейти и упереться руками в стену, прямо над головой Джасира. Он двигается внутри него ритмично и жестко, опаляя всё тело волнами надвигающейся развязки.

\- Давай.. На него.. – голос прямо над ухом: требовательный, жесткий, - Давай, Джеймс!  
Его движения внутри всё быстрее, и Бонд уже не в силах сопротивляться.  
Бедра резко дергаются вперед - зажмурив глаза, он запрокидывает голову и взрывается оглушительным оргазмом. Рука Мэллори добирает за него кайф, выдаивая его досуха, Джеймс лишь дрожит и хрипло стонет в ответ.

Гарет одобрительно трется носом об его шею. Он не двигается, давая передышку, но уже через пару секунд возобновляет прерванный ритм:

\- Посмотри, ну.. – его голос гипнотизирует, и Бонд послушно опускает взгляд и смотрит вниз, прямо в глаза пленника, по лицу которого медленно стекает прозрачная белая жидкость. В глазах Джасира плещется обжигающая ненависть, смешанная с отчаянной яростью. Он горько усмехается и с трудом - удавка мешает говорить - бросает в лицо М несколько резких гортанных слов.

Гарет нежно улыбается в ухо Бонду:

\- Хочешь знать, что он сказал?  
\- Не уверен, - Джеймс тихо цедит ответ сквозь зубы.  
\- Он сказааал..., - губы М влажно засасывают мочку уха, его бедра впечатывают в задницу Бонда всё тот же неторопливый ритм, - Он сказал, что ни одна его телка не стонала под ним так сладко, как ты подо мной.  
\- Блядь, да ладно.. - Бонд недоверчиво косится на М. Тот коротко усмехается и перехватывает его под живот, вынуждая еще больше раскрыться:  
\- Конечно, нет.. Наш друг не в том состоянии, чтобы помнить всех своих женщин. Он всего-навсего пожелал мне излить всё семя в твою задницу и остаться бездетным. И знаешь… этому совету я, честно говоря, собираюсь последовать.  
Он мгновенно взвинчивает ритм до предела, вбиваясь в него мощными, резкими движениями. Джеймс выгибается и плотнее вжимается ладонями в стену, едва удерживая равновесие, - возможно, он никогда не признается в этом даже самому себе, но это то, что он больше всего любит в сексе с М - этот здоровый эгоизм, когда можно забыть о том, что нужно впечатлить и удовлетворить еще кого-то, кроме себя. Трахаться не ради успеха операции, а потому, что нравится. Потому что тебя хотят. Потому что хочешь ты. Огонь внутри снова разгорается, разворачивая его на второй круг, обмякший член дергается, наливаясь, но в этот момент Мэллори кончает, яростно топя ладонь в его животе и обжигая затылок целой очередью коротких низких стонов.

Через пару секунд Гарет приходит в себя. Он выходит из него мягким скользким движением, но отодвинуться не спешит: его ладонь скользит вверх, по жестким кубикам пресса, задерживается на сильной груди, лаская шрам.

\- Мне тебя не хватало, знаешь?... - серьезно, без всякого намека на романтику, сообщает М, когда дыхание восстанавливается настолько, чтобы можно было говорить.  
\- Я знаю. Мне тоже. - Бонд наклоняется, чтобы подхватить и застегнуть сбившиеся у колен брюки. Туман в голове проясняется, уступая место здравому смыслу. - Нам пора в Лондон, сэр. Пора валить из этой дыры. Операция завершена.

Гарет не отвечает – он неторопливо застегивает ремень и снова присаживается на стол. Спокойный и собранный – будто не он только что по-звериному рычал, прошивая Джеймса насквозь.

Бонд переводит взгляд на человека в кресле - тот сидит, закрыв глаза. Его затекшие спермой губы беззвучно бормочут какую-то фразу - Джеймс не прислушивается - всё равно не понимает. С ним надо что-то делать. И это "что-то" - Бонд уверен, не сулит полевому командиру ничего хорошего. Обычная процедура, впрочем. Вызвать подкрепление, экстрадировать в Лондон, собрать экспертную группу, передать суду.

\- Да, ты прав. Операция завершена. - М подходит к пленнику и упирает в его лоб ствол пистолета.  
Прежде чем Бонд успевает как-то среагировать, глушитель с мягким чавканьем принимает звук выстрела - голова Джасира дергается, а на спинке кресла за его затылком расплывается багровое пятно.

\- Сообщи в штаб. – голос шефа спокойный и ровный, как всегда. – Подкрепления не нужно. Только вертолет.

Бонд задерживается с реакцией на приказ на тысячную долю секунды – время, которое ни один, пусть даже самый опытный агент не сочтет за утрату лояльности.

\- Да, сэр. Будет исполнено.

М кивает.  
\- Выдвигаемся вечером. И – поздравляю с успешным завершением, 007, – в словах Мэллори настолько очевидный двойной смысл, что Джеймс понимает: шеф снова, в который раз, проверяет его на профпригодность.

Бонд привычно каменеет лицом и возвращает Гарету ничего не выражающий взгляд:

\- Да, сэр. Вас тоже.


End file.
